Witches & Pumpkin Patches
by Aya Diefair
Summary: Who says carving jack o' lanterns was no fun? Draco Malfoy thinks so; finding the process messy & gross. When his mother insists he join her to find that perfect carve-worthy pumpkin, he realizes that the messiness really isn't that bad after all. — - Rated M: Incest, Sexual Scenes, Language, & Pumpkin Goop Everywhere.


**Author's Note:** Happy Friday The 13th! Here's a little gift for all you pumpkin lovers. And Malfoy relations lovers. And just pure silliness lovers. Be warned, this is not a beta'd piece, so apologies in advance for any mishaps along the way. Enjoy!

* * *

 **Witches & Pumpkin Patches**

It's late Autumn, the leaves around Malfoy Manor had long phased through their colors of red and brown, now they slowly were being plucked from their branches with every gentle, cool breeze that swept by. Despite the clear, sunny afternoon, it was quite cold for a stroll through the grounds' thriving pumpkin patch, at least this was one blond's opinions.

Draco Malfoy swore under his breath for the countless time as his foot caught yet another vine from a nearby pumpkin. Kicking it free, he continued to trail after his mother.

"We've been out here for ages, Mother. I think my bollocks froze off a half hour ago."

Narcissa Malfoy turned to give her son a sharp glare. "Watch your mouth, Draco." She warned, Draco stopped mere feet from her, just out of a good slap's reach. "It is no wonder you can't find a lady to court, you scare them off with such foulness.

"Recast a warming charm."

"The wind cuts through them like tissue paper, Mum." He argued back.

"Well, I told you to bring a cloak." She chided.

"I didn't -"

Narcissa cut in, "I'll only be a few more minutes."

Draco rolled his eyes once his mother turned her attention to a rather large, round, and near perfect tint of orange winter squash at her feet. This was the third time she said this, it's been almost two hours! While she kneeled to get a closer look at the ridges, the young wizard considered disapparating away and face the scolding later rather than stand out there for another second. He would've declined her afternoon tea invitation if he knew she was going to insist going pumpkin searching right after.

"Come now, Draco. At least keep your mother company." She pleaded, "You used to be so eager to go out and pick one for yourself to carve."

"I'm not ten years old anymore, Mother," Draco responded with a scoff, "Besides, the whole task is so messy. It's sticky, smells, and just gets everywhere. No thank you."

The look on the witch's face made his heart sink, he wanted to curse himself for it. Since his father was locked away for life in prison, they only had each other's company for the past year now. Neither one of them were ready to re-establish themselves back into the world, and so they stayed hidden away in the comfort of their property.

Since Draco declined to return to school, he lost contact with most everyone in his age group and social circle, and had no desire to owl anyone, either. It was only when term ended did he start receiving owls from old female classmates, asking if he'd like to get together and reconnect over summer holiday. Narcissa encouraged him to go out and enjoy himself, maybe find a lady he'd fancy. It was far from the traditional pureblood courting practise she was taught as a child where the boys always initiated interest, never the girls. Yet she knew times had changed, it would be a waste of energy to fight against the inevitable changes of the dying old world's outdated customs.

What the witch didn't realize was that Draco's version of enjoying himself would be partying the night away, getting into trouble with the law, and fool around with several girls at a time. She lost count on how many young ladies she caught sneaking out of his room in the early morning hours, tiptoeing down the halls barely dressed in yesterday's skirt and blouse, stilettos in hand.

"How's that one look?" Draco inquired, wishing to humor her while keeping his teeth from chattering.

His gaze wandered over the crouched matriarch before him. The heavy cloak she wore draped over her small frame, obscuring her elegant features. Hair was in a tight braid - fishbone if he recalled the style correctly - snaked down her back. Draco found her quite alluring in everything she wore, even heavily clad as she was now.

"It is a bit flat on one side. I suppose it wouldn't look awful carved. Would certainly be a great one to make into pie and juice, but I just _know_ there is a better one out there."

Narcissa stepped back while standing, foot catching on a vine caused her to trip and fall backward. "Ah!"

Draco's reaction was seconds too slow, wrapping his arm around her waistline, her weight drug him down. Pulling his mother to him, Draco's back hit hard on the cold earth. She thudded against him, hands pressed against his chest while he held her tightly. Opening slightly dazed grey eyes, they immediately were met with Narcissa's; sky blue and wide with concern. They were so beautiful.

"Are you alright, sweetheart?" The witch inquired, worry lacing her voice. Hand touched his face, he leaned into it.

His mother's hand then brushed over white-blond hair, gingerly checking for injury, too preoccupied in making sure her son didn't get hurt to move off him or notice his blatant admiration for her. It felt nice, her delicate fingers combing across his scalp. He forgot how much he liked the calming gesture. The softness of her skin resting against his cheek, warmth of her body radiating against his, her rose stained lips parted just a sliver as she focused on her task. The urge to kiss them quickly overwhelmed his senses. A shout snapped him back to the present.

"Draco!"

Narcissa practically lept off her son, kneeling over him with shock - surprise? - etching her face. Confused, Draco pushed himself up to a sitting position where he noticed evidence of an oncoming erection outlined by his trousers. An unknown smirk graced his lips as he casually dusted away dirt.

"Sorry I didn't catch you in time, Mum." The young patriarch brushed off his arousal toward her as if it never happened.

His mother, on the other hand, was flushed with embarrassment. Eyes purposely fixed on Draco's face, trying to read any shame in his visage to avoid them from wandering elsewhere. Nothing, not even a flicker in his eyes. She suspected her son held forbidden feelings for her, with the girls that looked the same leaving his room: All petite and blonde, eyes all shades of blue, dressed in expensive silks and Egyptian cotton. The less-than-appropriate photos of herself gifted to Lucius on Cupid's Day so long ago, recently nowhere to be found. It was just a matter of piecing it all together. And yet, none of it bothered her like it probably should have. There was no harm in fantasies, Narcissa held a few secretive ones herself.

Wishing to dismiss this situation like she always did, the witch aided Draco in brushing away debris from his back, sliding gentle hands over the nape of his neck and hair. The wizard flinched slightly at the touch.

"Ow."

"You're hurt. Let's get you back to the manor so I can tend to you properly." She offered, taking his hand.

Standing gracefully with Draco, Narcissa slid a delicate hand up his arm to rest on his shoulder while blue eyes examined the back of his head carefully, searching for any visible injury.

"I'm fine, really. Just a bit tender is all." He brushed his mother's hands away, looking out into the fields to avoid eye contact. Making a gesture in front of him, "Let's look over there."

Determination now focused the blond's mind, wanting to please the widow instead of banter with her over the reason they were out there. The two carefully headed in the direction Draco pointed, nothing but the soft wind speaking to them.

Narcissa took this time to think, asking herself why she had yet to confront her son about the girls or the missing photos. To find his infatuation toward her quite flattering was something she forced to suppress, her own admiration for her son would bubble to the surface if it was left unchecked.

' _Draco deserves better,'_ she'd convinced herself silently, ' _someone who can heal him in a way I cannot... Should not.'_

"This one," Draco announced, tapping it with the tip of his shoe, "It's perfect."

' _Just like you.'_

He added mentally, flicking his gaze at the witch who stood beside him. Waiting for approval of his find. After a moment of keen examination, Narcissa's face lit up with a smile. A rush of excitement surged through the wizard's body, providing a giddy warmth that warded the chill.

"You were always good at finding the best in the lot." She complimented, a sweet, loving look gracing her face. "Let's get home, now. It's colder than Merlin's corpse out here."

She took her son's offered arm, ignoring the barely contained laugh from him at her statement, and waited for Draco to apparate back to the manor. The two pumpkins they marked to be transported with them.

' _And she wonders where I get it from…'_

 **.oOo.**

The family of two tucked themselves in the drawing room, furniture pushed to one side neatly and with care. Draco leaned against the table, ankles crossed, a mug of fresh coffee (with a touch of firewhisky hidden among it) in hand as he watched his mother fumble with the large pumpkin at the center of the room. Several old Daily Prophet's lain out under her, scarlet dress askew as she sat with one leg stretched out, the other curled up partially under her. Pumpkin resting between her knees, hair pulled into a loose braided bun, tendrils escaping at the sides.

Narcissa managed to cut into the top around the stem with a knife, but was having some difficulty pulling it off. The smell of it already blanketed the large room and assaulted the young patriarch's senses. After taking a couple sips of coffee, he abandoned the mug and sauntered to his mother's side.

"I told you this was more effort than it's worth," Draco chastised.

Slender fingers wrapped around the witches petite hand on the squash's stump. Their eyes met while her son gave the thing a good, quick jerk upward and the makeshift lid came free. His hand lingered over hers, a gentle stroke of his thumb caressed the soft skin.

"Especially so doing it the muggle way." He released her after a moment, turning to reclaim the warm contents of the mug nearby.

"Thank you, Draco." Narcissa said, appreciating his help.

Laying the top of the pumpkin down next to her, she promptly grabbed a scooping tool to start gutting the squash. Deciding to ignore his comment on her method.

"Your own pumpkin is waiting over here for you." She reminded, dumping a clump of goop and seeds into a bowl in front of her. Draco rolled his eyes with a huff, sipping cooled coffee.

Narcissa's face fell at the apparent dismissal of her comment from her son. She yearned to bond with him while he still lived in the manor. This was one of the very few activities they used to do together, but it faded into their past to a mere memory. The same thing happened with storytelling, etiquette lessons, dance lessons, and the short lived piano lessons. Now it was all about flying, Quidditch, and young ladies falling at his feet. These things she could never do with him; she was abysmal at flying, nevermind playing Quidditch. And the girls…

Recollecting her thoughts, she eyed Draco across the room, he was trying very hard to ignore her, focused on swirling the contents of his mug slowly in between his hands.

"Draco… you promised." The witch reminded, giving him a disheartened look.

He flicked his eyes to her, taking in her saddened appearance. A defeated sigh escaped his lips as he left the mug behind and walked back over to his mother without a word. She concealed a victorious smile from him, turning her attention back to her task while he plopped himself down carelessly beside her, pumpkin at his side. Draco pulled his wand from a sleeve and quickly sliced the top off with a silent spell, pulling it off with ease. Wrinkling his nose at the strong smell of fresh pumpkin wafting from the hole he just made.

"See? Magic is much easier." Draco goaded, peeking inside the squash to examine the gooey insides. "This is so gross…"

"Save the innards," Narcissa requested, taking another huge glob of her own pumpkins guts and plopping it into the bowl. "The elves will pick out the seeds, and the rest I'll use for potions and other things."

Draco made a face she didn't see, trying to think of a way to take out the contents without using his hands. After a minute of twirling his wand, no spell coming to mind, his mother handed him a spare scooping tool.

"Looks like you'll have to do it the muggle way." She gave his shoulder a gentle nudge with her own, a playful smile gracing her face.

The young wizard snatched the tool from her hands, grumbling under his breath in the meantime. He did not like this part, the stuff got everywhere and on everything, and she wanted to save it of all things.

Rolling up the white shirt sleeves to his elbows, he gave another sigh. Looking back inside the pumpkin, he slowly stuck his hand into it. Placing the scooper against its inner flesh, he pushed down on the tool and felt the slimy innards give way, some landing on his hand and arm. His face contorted with disgust.

"Ergh, it feels so nasty." Draco complained, pulling the innards out and slapping the goop on the paper in front of him. Picking the stray stringy things off his hand. "Ugh, it got on my shirt! I am done."

A flick of his hand sent some squash goop flying, landing in Narcissa's hair. She looked his way when it happened, pursing her lips slightly at his careless maneuver as it partially clung to her face.

Draco chuckled at the sight of the stringy orange pieces hanging down over her face. "Sorry, mum. I did tell you it was a sloppy, gross mess."

She half rolled blue eyes, clicking her tongue in rebuff. He went to pull off the goopy threads, but saw a playful look flash across the witch's eyes. This had him stall, entranced by her mischievous smile. Before he could react, he felt something gooey slap against the side of his own face. Placing his hand right into it and sure enough: Pumpkin guts.

A girlish giggle behind a hand was heard. "You look quite messy as well, dear."

"You sly witch." He dug his hand into the winter squash, scooping out a handful of gunk.

Before he could counter, Narcissa had another handful of innards at the ready. Smile plastered on her face, she tossed it at him when he lunged for her, the stuff catching him at chest level. A squeal emitted from the witch as she attempted to scamper away, but newspapers caused her to slide around in failure. Draco snatched a wrist with his hand, allowing him to climb over her while her free hand slid on paper. The skirt of her dress was dragged upwards as he did so, exposing garters and stockings on long, toned legs.

She laid on her back now, giggling uncontrollably as she looked up at her son, urging him to do what he longed to do. Pushing her hand against the slime on his shirt to keep it from dripping on her, this was a futile attempt to stop him. Taking the goop in hand, Draco smeared it over her exposed collarbone, sliding it between cleavage. Grey eyes smoldering as they locked with tempting, playful blue.

"Got you…"

Her son's arousal was felt against her thigh, but she didn't shy away this time. Instead she was captivated by his beautiful, loving, inviting eyes. Finding herself rubbing against him as she coyly bit her bottom lip. She knew that he craved for her, but hid it behind girls that reminded him of her once the scandalous photos were no longer enough. She looked over his face, it appeared sculpted from white marble and almost symmetrical. Lips were thin but tempting; tinted a soft pink. Blond lashes partially concealed a lustful silver gaze. Her little Dragon was ready to pounce.

A soft breath caressed her cheek, and then lips met hers in wanting defeat. Gentle, soft, yearning. Narcissa accepted the contact without resistance. Eyes fluttered closed as tongue slipped over hers. He was a very good kisser.

Free hands soon traced over each others bodies, desperate to seek out skin. Her hands slipped under white, crisp collar, delicate fingers glided over etched shoulders and upper back. His own were more aggressive, tearing fabric while releasing the ties of her bodice. Letting her wrist go, Draco's pumpkin gooped hand slid down her neck, catching a little more grime by the crook before running it under her dress, pulling the collar down to expose a creamy shoulder. Lips released hers from their assault, trailing down jawline to her neck. Warm breath glistening flesh sent chills down Narcissa's spine, a moan whispered in his ear.

Draco pressed his body further against hers, nuzzling down his mother's neckline, fluttering kisses and bites in his wake. Narcissa's skilled hands undid buttons as they slid down the front of his chest, exposing her lover's chest for the witch to drink in. Draco promptly discarded the shirt before returning to make quick work of the scarlet frock she wore. Sliding hands down her sides to the hem of her skirt, he eyed her carefully before pulling it over her, seeking out any hesitation over this unexpected turn of events.

Barely getting more clothing off, Draco tossed it to the side, hitting the bowl of goo in the process, sending bits of it flying about and landing on them both.

"Shite," he hissed while the witch couldn't help but laugh.

The young heir smirked to hide his annoyance that they were effectively laced in pumpkin guts now.

"Draco…" Narcissa purred, enticing him to forget the mess for now.

Leaning back over her, he pawed at garter and lace knickers while kissing up smooth leg that was once hidden under cream stockings. A moan escaped the matriarch, nails digging into blond scalp when he reached the apex of her thighs. Lace long since torn away, Draco placed dampened lips just under her navel while thumbs lightly danced over feminine pelvic bone. Narcissa shivered at his touch, quickly growing frustrated with his toying. Gingerly giving his head a nudge with her hands that snaked into his hair, she arched herself upward.

"So eager aren't we, Cissa?" The wizard breathed out heavily, looking up her body to find her eyes gazing back, dripping with desire.

The smell of pumpkin was overcome by the witches own sweet scent Draco now inhaled from blonde fuzz, mouth soon finding the pearly pink nub of her womanhood. Tongue brushed over it gently, releasing gasps of pleasure from Narcissa, inviting him to slip it into the folds of her core. Drinking in the sweet nectar, Draco made sure to take his time with this witch, being far more special than the others, he didn't want to tease, instead perform exceptionally for her.

The way she bucked against his face told him he was doing it right, but having to restrain her with an arm draped over a thigh to avoid injury. Hand cupped and stroked a slender hip as the other slipped a couple fingers over a hardened nub. Quickly being replaced with mouth once more, fingers left to caress soft inner tissue.

"Ah… my gods." Narcissa rasped out, back arching upwards. She felt her body quickly build up for release under her son's delectable work.

Her legs found themselves wrapped around Draco's upper body, tensing around him, body quivered upon her wild release. Draco crawled up her beautiful, sweat and grime glistening body to capture his name in his mouth. A now trouser freed cock slid up her thigh, it's own want dripping for the gorgeous mother witch he'd yearned for over a year.

He nuzzled his way in, taking in the remains of Narcissa's intoxicating orgasm, focusing on keeping himself from unwinding so suddenly. Hands and arms tangled about, fighting for dominance over one anothers bodies. Narcissa gasped at the welcome intrusion, digging nails into pale flesh and shoulder blades. Perfect teeth bit into the nape of his neck.

" _Yess…_ " she uttered in an ear, drowning out the heirs own hisses of passion.

Narcissa soon decided to take the lead, thrusting her hips into his. Causing Draco to buckle with a grunt, she rolled him to his back with relative ease as if this dance was done between them many times before. He found her dominance amusing, to entrapped by her beauty and assertive nature to notice or feel the squishy, stringy substance of pumpkin underneath him. She did not waste any time, scraping manicured nails down Draco's chest and over thin scar tissue, she rode him hard. Yearning for yet another sweet release, wanting to relish in the pleasuring ecstasy aftermath she'd long been deprived of.

His own hands gripped her hips, struggling to rein her in before she caused his own unraveling to early. Panting breathlessly, he drank in her mewls of unintelligible noises and perky, bobbing breasts that kept rhythm with her thrusts. Draco pulled her hips onto him then, pushing up with his own, a hiss escaped through clenched teeth.

"Cum with me, witch."

He felt her core tighten, her build was close, he rested his head on the floor, bruise long forgotten as stars flitted across his eyelids, bollocks pulsing as they released his seed. Narcissa threw her head back, sitting deeply into him, moans escaping her as she too, unraveled. Pumping him dry. She collapsed over him, ear resting on his sternum, Narcissa listened to the ragged heartbeat that was her son's.

The room was humbling and quiet, nothing but heavy spent breaths of the pair sucking in air as their bodies calmed from their sweet, euphoric high. Draco wrapped his arms over his mother, drawing patterns over her back while she listened to his calming breaths and slowing heart, matching hers to it.

The two seemed to ignore they were covered in orange, stringy goop, only until Draco traced a hand over Narcissa's face to slip stray hair behind her ear. Pulling the offending stringy grime from her fringe, holding it in their view.

"Such a messy project of ours, Mother."


End file.
